Nobody said it was easy
by JustBreathe2904
Summary: Because they are meant to be, because they have to find their ways back to each other. And because it will be a long summer. Post 9X24.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody said it was easy

Arizona's POV

It's been eight month, eight month since that storm went off, and eight month since their marriage went off as well.

"_Apparently I lost you."_

_She was right. There was nothing more to say. Callie lost her wife, even before that storm came. She lost her wife in the woods. That was why Arizona didn't respond to her that night. Instead they kept starring at each other while their tears kept coming. After a while Callie broke that devastating eye contact and just left. She took Sofia and went home. Arizona stayed in the hospital for another day and another night. What the hell happened to her dream, to her family, to her life? Those words didn't come out of nowhere. She was angry at Callie, so freaking angry. She would give anything not to be. Because she was a doctor, she understood why Callie had to this. But still she couldn't forgive. _

_At some point she had to go home. And after she finally found the courage to do so, she saw her wife or her ex-wife to be? She saw her Callie packing bags. Arizona assumed Callie prepared anything for throwing her out. But she found Callie packing her own stuff and Sofias bag. Arizona stood in the doorway trying to form words, words that could make everything better. Those words didn't exist. So instead:_

"_Hey you" Arizona whispered. Callie looked up, shocked in one way, but still in love._

"_I will take Sofia to California for a few days… See Addison… Clear my head you know… Could you pack up your stuff while we are gone…?" Callie stuttered, avoiding eye contact. _

"_Ehm… Yeah… Sure… Maybe I could stay at Marks until… … Callie… Can we talk?" But what was there to say?_

"_And maybe you could call our lawyer." Apparently they wouldn't talk. "He should get us those papers…. You know for … divorce." BAM. There it was, the d-Word._

"_Callie, really?" Arizona stood there and thought that someone had punched her in the face. This couldn't be true, were they really over, for real? They had to talk, work things out, and try harder, fight a little longer. But what could she say? `So you cut off my leg, even though you promised you wouldn't, I treated you like crap and then cheated, but hey let's keep that marriage on track?` Probably not. So she agreed. She agreed to call their lawyer and ask for those papers. Callie was finished, she picked up Sofia and was about to leave._

"_Callie, just a second. About Sofia. Please, don't take her away from me. I know I have this piece of paper, but I don't want to fight. I want to be her Mama. Please." Arizona begged her wife, she whispered, she was so tired._

"_Her second name is Robbin. That's not an accident, Arizona. She is you daughter… " There was still so much love in Callies voice. But Arizona had never ever seen her that sad, that hurt and that broken. And that was her fault. So the only thing she could do was to let her go. And so she did. _

And now eight month later, Arizona was still living in Mark apartment, even though she told herself and everyone else that she was looking for another home. But honestly – she didn't. She couldn't leave, she just couldn't. After Callie and Sofia came back, they handled the whole situation with Sofia like adults. They were trying to make it as easy as possible for that little girl. But that was all. They barely to talked to each other at work and they didn't talk at all outside the hospital – unless it was about Sofia. But again: what was there to say? There were no words to take back those she said in that particular night.

Arizona was standing in that x-ray room. She thought about Lauren Boswell. Not because she was in love with that woman or because she couldn't forget her. She thought about her, because she was back, back in Seattle, back in her hospital. The door opened and that blonde woman walked in:

"Hey, so are you ready for that surgery?" Lauren asked and still looked innocent and very attracted to Arizona.

"Hey, yeah of cause. I trained the last month, I am ready. So let's change that girls live." Arizona tried to look as perky and as optimistic as possible. But that woman right in front of her was a living reminder of the biggest mistake she has ever made.

"Arizona, I would like to take you out to dinner. I heard your marriage is over and that you are single. So maybe we have a better timing now… And besides you still own me a conversation. `Leave Lauren, just leave, we will talk someday later`. That's what you said to me. And I left and last time I checked `someday later` is today. So there is actually no choice." Lauren finished and looked so happy.

"Well how long did it take for you to prepare that speech?"

"Nearly eight month. And I have another one if you say no. But please don't say no, because that speech is embarrassing."

"Lauren, look… I appreciate your offer. I really do, but…"

"There is no but, Arizona."

"Ok fine, let's go have drinks. At Joes. Tonight." After all Lauren was right, she owned her a conversation. In the end it wasn't Laurens fault. Sure she should check her moral compass, but it was Arizona who didn't walk away when she really should have."

That night Arizona entered Joes Bar and found Lauren sitting in the corner on table, drinking a martini. `Okay, here we go´ Arizona thought.

"Hey, sorry, I´m late." Arizona greeted.

"No problem. Do want a drink?" Obviously Lauren was happy to see her, she thought this could be their night.

"No, thank you. Ok, let's just rip it of like a band aid." Arizona suggested, she wanted to be fair, but she wanted Lauren out of her life as soon as possible.

"Wow, that's romantic" Lauren tried to be funny, well she wasn't.

"And that's the problem. I don't want romantic at least not with you. I´m sorry for being that harsh."

Lauren Boswell was in shock.

"You are a fantastic doctor, a beautiful woman and you shouldn't wait for someone like me…"

"That's not your call, Arizona. I´m a big girl."

"It is my call. Because I don't want to ruin your life as well." Really, she had destroyed enough.

"Again – I am a big girl."

"Okay Lauren, listen to me. Move on, move away. WE won't happen. Because I am not that into you, I never was. You reminded me of my old self and I was flattered. But I am not the one for you and you are certainly not the one for me. Because you are not that hot Latina, you are not the Mother of my daughter, you are, you are not… Callie!" Jep, this was harsh, but it was true. She had found the one for her. Callie was the one for her. Arizona knew that when she followed her into the bathroom in this bar. She knew it.

"Well I should probably go." Lauren stood up, tried not to lose control and tried to walk away, walk tall "But one last thing Arizona, if Callie is really the one for you…"

"There is no Íf`"

"If she is the one for you, then why did you walk from her, why did you cheat and why did you shut her out…? People talk over there…" Lauren wasn't waiting for an answer. She left. For good this time.

Arizona leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. It was a hard day. She saved a baby girl today who wasn't much older than Sofia was when she was born. She wished she just could go home and tell Callie about it. In moments like this she missed her like hell. She missed their life. When Arizona opened her eyes, she looked around Joes Bar and she saw happy people everywhere. She saw Karev and Jo having fun, flirting with each other. She was happy for Karev, he was one of the good ones. He deserved happiness. She saw Owen sitting at the Bar with his new girlfriend. And then she saw her, she saw Callie at other end of the bar. And from what it looked like Callie was having a date, with a man.

Arizona couldn't look away. She was in shock. Callie on the other hand was moving on. She looked stunning, she always did, she smiled, she flirted, but she was nervous. Arizona could tell. 15 Minutes later Callie excused herself and wend went to the bathroom. Arizona followed her, like she did nearly five years ago.

When she entered that bathroom she saw Callie looking the mirror. If only she knew, how beautiful she was.

"Hey… Ortho right?" Arizona started, like she once did before.

"Hey. Yeah." Callie remembered, of cause she did. She smiled sadly.

"This night seems like a lifetime ago…" She was so in love with that Latina right in front of her. At least that hasn't changed.

"I think it kind of was." Callie stated and turned around.

"So how are you?" she desperately wanted spend some more time with her wife.

"Actually this is not a good time and probably not a good place for a conversation.. I have to go." Callie came closer to Arizona and was about to leave, their backs were nearly touching each other and those butterflies were all over the place.

"Calliope, wait!" And so Callie waited, her hand already on the doorknob, her back still inches away from Arizonas.

"Listen I am sorry, I know I have terrible timing. But here is the thing: I would have cut off both of your legs…"

"That's very sweet Arizona, thank you." Callie didn't understand where Arizona was going with that. Arizona turned around and tried to find Callies eyes.

"To save your life, I would have cut off both of your legs. I get it, now. I am so so sorry for what I said and for what I did to you. I guess I just needed a reason for all of this. Because it made no sense, Mark, Lexie, the leg – it made no sense. And you not keeping that freaking promise… There was my reason." Suddenly knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed to do. "You didn't keep your promise, so I lost my leg. That's it. And there are no words to apologize for what I put you through. But I will…"

"Arizona! That's enough….. I really have to go." There were tears in her eyes, Callie was trying to hold on, to keep it together, she needed to get out. And so she did.

"I love you, Callie." Arizona whispered after Callie had left and that door was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Noboday said it was easy

Callies POV

It was her first date after nearly five years. And it was her first date with a man after six or seven years. Tom was a new doctor at the hospital; he just came to her and asked her out. Just like that. She knew nothing about that guy and he knew next to nothing about her. It was the perfect way to start dating again. So she organized a sleepover for Sofia at Meredith´s and dressed up. She felt sick though, she even thought about cancelling. Because her last first date was a particular blonde woman, they ended up dancing in her apartment. It was the perfect date, because they were perfect for each other. At least they had been. Anyway somehow she ended up in Joes bar and Tom was nothing but perfect. They just talked about stupid stuff, like you should be on your first date. Nobody mentioned plane crashes, dead best friends or amputated legs. So far so good.

"So, you keep playing with your necklace. Am I allowed to ask why" Tom asked out of nowhere. He didn't know what he was talking about. How could he?

"I uhm… That's nothing. I have to go to the bathroom. Would excuse me?" Callie had to breathe.

She stood at that sink and tried to compose herself. It is okay. You have a nice guy out there. Nothing wrong with that. He is really good looking, Mark would be proud. She heard the door open – Okay Callie, keep it together!

"Hey, Ortho right…?" she heard that familiar voice saying.

"Hey Yeah." Was all Callie could say, because she remembered that very first meeting, of cause she did. She smiled. This was a happy memory. It was not long after Erica left and nothing was going the way it should, she was drowning. Arizona had saved her that night, brought back the happiness. At least for a while.

""This night seems like a lifetime ago…" Arizona continued.

"I think it kind of was." Callie stated and turned around. Ahhh, she loved that woman, yeah she did. But they weren't that perky couple anymore, they were broken up for some very good reasons.

"So how are you?" Arizona asked. Callie couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw that necklace on Arizona. Seemed like they both just couldn't give away those hearts… Tom. There was a cute guy waiting for her.

"Actually this is not a good time and probably not a good place for a conversation… I have to go." Callie came closer to Arizona and was about to leave, their backs were nearly touching each other and those butterflies were all over the place.

"Calliope, wait!" Great, now she was "Calliopeing" her. But she waited.

"Listen I am sorry, I know I have terrible timing. But here is the thing: I would have cut off both of your legs…"

"That's very sweet Arizona, thank you." There was a little bit of sarcasm in Callies voice.

"To save your life, I would have cut off both of your legs. I get it, now. I am so so sorry for what I said and for what I did to you. I guess I just needed a reason for all of this. Because it made no sense, Mark, Lexie, the leg – it made no sense. And you not keeping that freaking promise… There was my reason. You didn't keep your promise, so I lost my leg. That's it. And there are no words to apologize for what I put you through. But I will…" That was too much, way too much. Callie wasn't prepared for that sort of conversation… She wasn't prepared for… Tom… Oh God, Tom, that poor guy.

"Arizona! That's enough….. I really have to go." There were tears in her eyes, Callie was trying to hold on, to keep it together, she needed to get out. And so she did. Well so much for clearing her head after that necklace comment by Tom.

"… and then I saw this movie and I didn't understand what they were all talking about. I want to make this really clear: I don't like `Avatar`." Tom just talked. He had a nice voice. Callie believed women could spend a whole night just listen to him. But she only wanted to listen to one person. The person she met most recently in a bathroom and that person turned her whole evening upside down.

"She shouldn't have come into that bathroom." It just came out of her.

"What?" Tom, that nice and smart guy, was confused.

"Arizona." Callie stated like it was the most obvious fact. "You know she said: if I would sleep with anyone she would kick the crap out of me."

"I´m sorry what are you talking about?" That poor guy didn't understand what was going on.

"Well it is kind of funny, that now she was the one who slept with someone else. And you know what, Tom?"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about my wife's leg anymore. I am done."

"Then let's not talk about your wife's leg. What? Wait a minute…"

"I mean sure, I made the call to cut it off…" Callie was in her own world. She didn't even recognized Tom anymore.

"YOU CUTT OFF YOUR WIFES LEG?" It wasn't such a nice evening for Tom anymore.

"To save her life. She survived a plane crash…" Callie explained to Tom like he wasn't that smart.

"And you have a wife? Like a lesbian wife?" Someone should feel sorry for Tom.

"Yes, I am still married. A fact that I would like to change, because…" Callie had to stop, because she saw Arizona coming straight to her table.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." Arizona greeted as friendly as you could imagine. "Calliope, can we keep talking?"

"Your name is Calliope?" There was no chance for Tom to not look like an idiot.

"Wow, you and Tom are really intimate already…" Arizona pointed out. She was trying to be sarcastic, but she was jealous. Callie could tell.

"But not nearly as intimate as you were with a particular blonde doctor." And the cat fight was on.

"Are you her wife?" Tom asked shyly.

"Yes, Tom, I am her wife. That's right." Arizona talked to Tom as if he was a nine-year-old.

"No Tom, she is not my wife anymore, because she is still blaming me for cutting off her leg and because she cheated on me. That's why she is not my wife any longer. By the way, could you please sign those freaking papers?"

"Did she really cut off your leg?"

"I won't sign those papers, because I still believe in us. And I am sorry that I stopped believing in us. But here I am…"

"Here you are… ready to fight, to make sure I know you are committed to this sing. I know, I know. We´ve been there Arizona." Callie couldn't believe Arizona was really standing in front of her right now. There was nearly no contact for month. But Callies first date was a great opportunity to chat.

"Yeah we´ve been there. And we survived. We tried breaking up, TWICE. But that's not our thing, Callie."

"No! Our thing is, to hurt each other. By the way Tom, I am…"

Tom was gone. Well who could blame him?

Callie was waking up the next morning and felt a strange hangover. She had left the bar right after she was asking for Tom. She walked through the streets for a while to cool off. It didn't work. She´s never been able to get Arizona out of her head. That's just the way it was. Callie got out of bed, made herself some coffee and went out to get the paper. In front of the door was the paper and one brown cover. She sighed and opened that thing. She found their divorce papers.

Where Arizona signature should be was writtem: "Thank you for saving my life. I love you."

And there was only one thought in Callies head: ´_You´ve got to be kidding me, Arizona Robbins_!`


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody said it was easy

Arizonas POV

It was a hard night; those phantom pains were killing her. But more importantly this break up was killing her. Seeing Callie on a date, seeing her moving on opened her eyes. Arizona wasn't ready to give up yet, actually she was ready to fight. Somehow she believed that she could fix this. She couldn't explain why she didn't felt this way before, why she needed month to finally see what she was about to lose. She was about lose something way more important than a leg. She couldn't lose Callie. That was just a no go. So she wrote that note on their divorce papers and in that moment she realized that she had never thanked Callie for saving her life. She always thought her old life was gone and now she has to adjust to something completely different. She never took the time to say thank you. For a long time she didn't take the time to say `I love you`, she always thought Callie knew, there was no need to say it. Well she was wrong.

In the hospital Arizona went to the daycare, because she needed to see her daughter. That girl was pure magic, she always made Arizonas day way better. She found Sofia playing and then the little girl run towards her Mama – if you want to call that move a run…

"Mama.." Sofia laughed out

"Hey big girl. How was your sleep over?" She always talked to her girl like if they would be able to have a civilized adult conversation.

Sofia started to play with Arizona necklace: "Sofia missed Mama"

"I know, I missed you too so much, to the moon and back."  
"That's a lot" Sofia giggled.

"It really is. So sweetheart, can I tell you a secret?" Arizona whispered.

"Yes, please, please, please" Sofia was so excited.

"I think it is about time to put this family back together. What do you think about that?"

The toddler took a moment to think and Arizona noticed one more time, that her girl was way too smart for her own good. And then Sofia nodded; so it was time to put that family back together.

"But you know what, Sofia. I have no idea, how I should do this. I am afraid, like really afraid that I am too late and that maybe Callie deserve way better. I mean she does. But I am just not ready to let her go, to let us go. What do you think? Should I be a better person and just let go her, let her be happy with someone else?" Arizona was actually talking to herself.

"Butterflies." Sofia noticed and pointed to her Mamas srupcap.

"You are right. There are still butterflies. Of cause there are. I mean look at your Mommy…" They continued to have that little conversation until Arizona was paged.

Arizona walked in the O.R. This would be long day and a long surgery. Well at least Karev was assisting her.

"Karev, you have to do something for me." Arizona started the conversation while they opened up the patient.

"Okay…" Alex was not sure what was about to come.

"You have to be my friend; you have to be Mark for me. You should give advice." Arizona suggested in perky voice.

"Ehm… what..?"

"It´s about Callie. Of cause. What should I do? I really want her to forgive me."

"I needed month to finally tell my girlfriend that was in love with her…. You really want advice from me?" Alex was not sure, if Arizona was trying to make fun of him.

"Karev, you are a fellow I am your boss. This is an order. Be my fried and tell me what to do."

"You are one weird woman, you know that." He stated.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's kind of cute. So about Callie. What should I do?" Arizona asked while they kept operating.

"Ehm… I don't know…" Alex was thinking. His boss, really was weird, but he liked her. She never gave up on him. When no one else cared about him after the whole Alzheimer-trial fiasco, she was the one who worried about him…

"You know what they say… If you love someone you should let her go and when she is coming back…"

"That's a bunch of crap. I need better advice. Because all by myself I don't know what to do."

"But I am supposed to know?"

"Yes."

Alex didn't come up with better advice. They finished surgery and went to check on their other patients. Arizona was standing at the nurse station when Alex came to her again.

"So I thought about it…. You and Torres…. Actually I asked Jo and she came up with that…" Alex stuttered.

"Keep talking." Alex had her complete attention.

"Callie was always the one who gave all she had. O´Mailey screwed up, Hahn walked away… She always gets her ass kicked."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"No I mean…" Alex just couldn't find the right words… "You know Grey made a house out of Candles for Sheppard once, Sheppard proposed with a love letter in an elevator – and we all know they have a thing for elevators. Keppner got a flash mop. Even I had that stupid big romantic wedding. I mean not everything turned out to be everlasting, but there was this big gesture…. Do you know what I mean?" He really hoped Robbins would see where he is going.

"No, actually I don't." She really didn't see his point.

"No one ever did big a thing for Torres… So maybe…

"I should do a big thing." Arizona finished that sentence. And Alex was right. Callie never got the big thing, she would never ask for it. "Thank you, Alex."

"Can please just be your fellow now?" Alex asked with a smirk on his face and walked away. That guy would never be just her fellow.

The next day it was Arizonas night with Sofia. She got out of the hospital at a descent time and put Sofia down early. She knew Callie had a big surgery, so there was time for her to prepare everything in her former apartment.

Callies POV

It was close to midnight when Callie finally got home. She was exhausted and tired. She could easy fall asleep while she was walking. She opened the door to her apartment and BAM she was wake, totally awake.

There were candle everywhere, she wondered if the fire alarm could start because of all the candles. She saw at least 100 lilies, her favorite flowers, she hard Faith Hills music coming from the stero and then she saw her wife… well her ex-wife to be… well she saw Arizona waiting for her. She was wearing that one blue shirt that brings out her gorgeous eyes. Arizona knew Callie liked to see that shirt in hers. But most importantly Arizona was wearing that super magic smile, even though Callie could tell she was nervous.

"Arizona, what the hell is going on?" She was kind of speechless.

"Well first of all: there is the baby monitor, don't worry the munchkin is asleep."

"Okay, but what is all that?" Callie couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Well… I thought… Actually it was not my idea… I asked Alex… And he didn't have advice, but came to me later… And then I figured… Okay, that is so not the point. Let me start all over again."

"Yes please." Really she thought she was dreaming, that was the most romantic thing she has ever seen, no one had ever done that for her. And seeing Arizona out of words, so nervous kind of brought back all the butterflies.

"So, what I want to say is. Calliope Torres: I love you. I love that you snore…"

"I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do. I love that you always need two-thirds of the bed. Even when I was wouldn't let you touch me, you snuggled at night and I forget everything else. It was just it two of us."

"I don't look very good in your speech so far."

"I just want you to know that I know you, everything about you and I love everything about you. You were brave enough to cut off my leg, to break that freaking promise, to save my life, our family. You were strong enough to stay be my side when I gave you no reason to do so. You are a good man in a storm. I was not. I hurt you, I cheated, I walked away, when I really should have stayed. I bailed again."

Callie felt tears running down her cheeks. She really didn't know how to handle this situation.

"But you know what? Even though I tried to push you away, to really hate you, to leave you – I couldn't. Because you are the one for me, the one I can't live without. So for you and Sofia and for myself I will try to be better, okay. Because you deserve better. And because you gave enough. I will hold you when you cry, you can even throw things at me, I will never leave your side. But when you can't forgive, when I hurt you too much, when you truly believe I can't make you happy – I will let you go."

Callie heard every word this blonde woman said and she overwhelmed. Her wife was still there, what they had was still there. But there was also guilt, shame, infidelity, hurt. And then there was this question: Would she ask Arizona to let her go?


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody said it was easy

Authors Note: So first of all, its time: THANK YOU GUYS, for the reviews, for reading it, for following it. Thank you.

And about that chapter, I was jogging and I had this idea, I am not sure about it. So let me know what you think!

_Callie couldn't give her an answer. Everything inside of her screamed: run, Torres, run – she is giving you an out, so run. But she didn't. How could she run away from the love of her life? So they talked, they decided to see someone, to get help. They decided to go with whatever will come out of that therapy. They went to see Dr. Wilder, she helped Meredith, and she helped Owen…_

**Session 1, Arizona and Callie**

Dr. Wilder: So, I read the forms you filled out and I have to admit, you have been through a lot. I am sorry for everything you two lost.

Callie: Apparently I didn't lose anything. Arizona on the other hand, did…

Arizona: I am sorry, for what I said that night.

Callie: Well it´s not just what you said… It's more who you slept with.

Arizona. Again I am sorry. But let's be honest: If everything would have been good, I wouldn't even have looked at her… And by the way: I am not the only one who slept with someone else…

Callie: How do you know about Owen?

Arizona: People talk, over there, where we work, they talk. A LOT!

Callie: Ok fine, but that thing with Owen happened way after you slept with Dr. Bithwell…

Dr. Wilder: Okay, I can see we have a lot to talk about.

**Session 2, Arizona**

Dr. Wilder asked a lot of questions, how she felt when she woke up after the plane crashed, what she felt when she saw Callie again, what was her reaction when she found out about the leg, why did she made Callie promise, what she felt after she stood the first time on her prosthetic leg…. The thing was Arizona couldn't really put her finger on what she truly felt in all those moments. That's why Dr. Wilder suggested some sort of a game; she called it "simple question simple answer"

Dr. Wilder: What was the happiest day of your life?

Arizona: Oh I have two. Do I have to pick?

Dr. Wilder: No, tell me both of them.

Arizona: Okay, one is my wedding day, of cause. That was the day all my dreams came true. The second is the day we brought Callie and Sofia home from the hospital. That day we all knew it would work. We are a family and it would work.

Dr. Wilder: What makes you angry?

Arizona: Oh, that's Callie. Because…. Because she pretends like she knows what happened in the woods. She doesn't, she wasn't there. And I know she lost her best friend and that's a lot of grieve, but she doesn't know what was going on out there…. And I don't want her to know, because I don't want her to know pain, she shouldn't know about the wolves, about the fear, about the blood…. I don't want her to have this kind of memory… I want her to be happy.

Dr. Wilder: What makes you wane get up in the morning?

Arizona: Oh that's easy: Sofia.

Dr. Wilder: 20 years from now, how does your happy life look like?

Arizona: Callie and I finally bought that house, we have a few chickens – I have this weird thing for chickens… Could you explain that to me?

Dr. Wilder: Because you like chicken.

Arizona: Oh yeah, okay… We have that house, Sofia does med-school here in Seattle. I don't want her to leave. I have a problem when people leave… And her brother and her sister are really well behaved teenagers…

Dr. Wilder: So you want more kids?

Arizona: Yeah… I mean have you seen Sofia?

Dr. Wilder: Besides Sofia, what do you absolutely not want to lose?

Arizona: Callie!... And another leg maybe….

**Session 3; Callie**

Callie and Dr. Wilder tried to find out what was the main problem for Callie? Was it that she cut off her wife's leg even though she promised not to? Was it her dead best friend? Was it that her own wife treated her like crap for month? Was it Arizonas infidelity? Dr. Wilder suggested some sort of a game; she called it "simple question simple answer"

Dr. Wilder: What was the happiest day of your life?

Callie: My wedding day, of cause. I didn't know how happy I could be until I walked down the aisle and saw Arizona. And the day I saw Sofia for the first time. She was so tiny but she was strong, I was so proud, I was a mom… I won't pick one day! So don't make me.

Dr. Wilder: What makes you angry?

Callie: Arizona! I mean she cheated yeah… I would be lucky if that would be our biggest problem…. She fooled me for month. She made me believe we were good again, that we were way past the hard stuff…. But noooo, we were still pretty bad. She thought she had to do it on her own…. She didn't let me in…. I wasn't there. I don't know what happened….

Dr. Wilder: What makes you wane get up in the morning?

Callie: Sofia!

Dr. Wilder: 20 years from now, how does your happy life look like?

Callie: We are living in that house. We always wanted to buy a house… I suppose we will have chickens, she has this crazy thing for chickens. Sofia is doing fine in med-school and we should all pray that she won't enjoy herself too much at college… And our son is playing soccer. I always wanted to be soccer mom…

Dr. Wilder: So you want more kids?

Callie: Yeah, she said once we should have ten… But I am good with two or three.

Dr. Wilder: Besides Sofia, what do you absolutely not want to lose?

Callie: My wife!... And obviously losing a leg isn't that fun as well….

**Session 10; Callie and Arizona**

Dr. Wilder: So I have talked to the both of you a lot. Thank you for that.

Callie: No need to say thank you, we pay you for that…

Arizona: Yeah, she has a point.

Dr. Wilder _(she closed her charts and looked them in the eyes):_ So, what I am about to say is kind of unusually, but I so what…

Arizona: I´m kind of nervous.

Dr. Wilder: I am a scientist – sort of. I work with the human mind and I am pretty good at my job, that's why I can help you, Arizona, fight your PTSD and start to adjust in your new life, with one leg…And I can even help you, Callie, dealing with the grieve and the guilt, I can do that.

Callie: Okay, then let's go. Let's make us better…

Dr. Wilder: Yeah, I am that good. But there are things in this world, which even I don't understand. I am talking about love. A love that it so rare, that most people wait a lifetime to find it, a love that no matter what happens just doesn't stop to grow… I am talking about your love. And I personally, as scientist, would call a love like that magic. And you know what the problem with magic is?

Arizona:…No.

Dr. Wilder: We are human; we are not used to live with magic, but there is no way we could escape the magic.


End file.
